


Minivan: Family Trap

by MirandaJ



Series: Batfam Week 2018 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfam Week 2018, Batfamily Feels, Catmom - Freeform, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Maybe OOC, kind of, more like panicking Selina, stepmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaJ/pseuds/MirandaJ
Summary: Selina wasn't thinking clear when she accepted the marriage...And to wrap it up they were now in a minivan with four kids.Day Two of BatFam Week 2018Trapped





	Minivan: Family Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the sequel for yesterday's story, as you can notice I'm picking a character to lead the point of view of each story so I don't make too much of a mess and everything that you read is presenced by this character in some way, last one was Bruce's and this one is Selina's.

She’d had always been self sufficient, she had never needed anyone in her life, a proud sinner of luxury, she had it all at her feet, not because someone had handed it to her, but because she went there and took it, with her own hands, her own power, the queen of her own world like the female felines, that are always the real predator, the real symbol of force. Until she saw his eyes, unnerving pure blue that trapped her green ones, there was no escape from that, there was no running away, it wasn’t just she and herself anymore, it was _them_ , just the two of them and an untamable love filled with passion, secrets, wildness, he was hers and she was his, yet they were only Gotham's, that was what had always united them and kept them apart for so long. There on the rooftop when he knelt down and made the proposal those were the thoughts that filled her mind and that was love that embraced her heart, her answer could be no other than _Yes_ , and then on the darkest hour of the darkest night a drunk, a butler and a murderer had sealed their love in marriage.

 

Well… life wasn't that simple, it had never been for a fact, all those years later they could claim the same passions and the same love, except on the rooftops things were different, she had learned what she had already known, he wasn't just hers anymore, she knew it but she chose to deny what was right before her eyes, Selina Kyle was marrying a _single dad_ , a single dad to _four sons_ , she was becoming a _stepmother_ to four kids, how was that not a trap? She calmed down looking at the mirror of the closet, _most of them don't even live here anymore and the youngest is mostly away, it'll be fine,_ but the city had became a mess the Waynes had been under the giant spotlight of the media and she was a Wayne, and all of the Waynes were now under the same roof, and Bruce had just gone crazy with this family ~~_trap_~~ trip _,_ and she was going to end it. On her way down to the kitchen she greeted Alfred, she sat down with a cup of milk and awaited for the little ~~_kittens_~~ birds to come in and convince them to engage with her in breaking out this situation and an 80’s car wasn't making her back down. All was well and going according to plan until it wasn't, the plane was to drive Bruce mad so Bruce would drive them back home, where she at least had some control, but in no way any of ~~_their_~~ his kids should get hurt, not even by a scratch, and now here she was searching for wet cloths so she could clean a teenager's face, Bruce held his head, and she found herself handing him cloths but proceeding to wipe the boy’s nose when he kept dropping them and still in his worst he kept up with the plan and they were now going back, she didn't feel bad about it, it was something else _responsibility_ she shivered and shook away the thought as her husband hit the driver's door closed.

 

He turned on the engine, but the car made no sound, he turned the key a second time, nothing, she looked at him he looked at her turning it a third time, she sucked in a breath _,_ they were in the middle of nowhere in an old clunker that was about to stop working, _great!_

 

“Are we moving or not?” Jason asked restraining any hint of irony or sarcasm.

 

“In a bit, the engine's stopped,” he informed with a sigh, “I'll take a look and fix it.” Bruce turned the doorknob, the door didn't open, he tried again.

 

Soon Selina reached for her door when the same result was what she got, Jason rushed to the slide door, it was now official they were locked together inside of a car older than her, night was about to fall, there were woods to both sides of the road, the air humidity and high temperature made it feel like they were being cooked in a metal pot and to wrap it up her phone had no service. Selina didn't realize she was breathing so heavily until Bruce rubbed her knee, how was it that he could deal with situations like this so calmly but couldn't handle his sons stunts with a clear mind? it'd probably be a question that would never be answered.

 

“Jason no!" He shouted.

 

“If you still haven't looked around, we are trapped and I am solving the problem.” Said Jason ready to hit the windows with some brass knuckles.

 

“We’re not destroying your grandfather's car.” He stated sternly. “We will find another way, the tool box is in the trunk, Selina do you have a hair clip?” She shook her head and he was going to ask Damian for a pocket knife but both he Tim had fallen asleep.

 

“I'm trying to call Bab’s, but my phone has no service and its battery is dying.” Dick finally spoke in a neutral tone.

 

“Keep trying,” Bruce handed Dick his phone. “Jason, take the phone charger, can you try and get the wire firm enough for us bust the locks?” They both nodded. “I'll see if I can get my door to open from the outside of the window, let's not involve the bats in this, it'd be too dangerous.” It had always amazed her how he could regain control of situations so quickly.

 

It took nearly fifteen minutes for them to get the door to open, Bruce and Jason got out to the front trunk to find out what was wrong with the car, Dick was pacing in the road with an arm up trying to find phone service. After a few minutes a truck slowed down beside the minivan, everyone stiffened, Damian and Tim startled awake, they could sleep through their father and siblings noise, but if a fly flew by they were up and alert in less than a second, Selina watched through the driver's window as a mid age man with a blond beard, a cap and flannel shirt got out of the truck.

 

“Need a hand my friend?” The man walked towards Bruce and Jason whom had been joined by Dick. “Seems like this one got stuck.” He pointed to the minivan and gave them a sympathetic smile.

 

“Yes, I think the radiator overheated and we can't get it to work.” Brucie grimaced in his smile.

 

“Hmmm” The guy rubbed his beard thinking “Well I don't know if there's much we can do but my brother is a mechanic in the city forty minutes away, we can winch your van there.” The three of them shared meaningful looks Bruce glanced at the inside of the van, Selina and the other two watching very still.

 

A grumble in Jason's stomach made their choice. “Yes, that would be lifesaving, thank you very much.” Bruce answered somewhat relieved, at least they still had the hotel reservations.

 

“No need to thank me, I'm Pete.” The man offered a hand that was shaken by Bruce. “Those in the truck are my wife Louisa and my daughter Kimberly.” He pointed to his blue truck and the girls waved.

 

“I am Bruce, these are my sons Richard and Jason and in the car is my wife Selina and my two youngests Timothy and Damian.” When Bruce pointed they simply raised hands.

 

After attatching the minivan to the truck winch through some weird familyish small talk, riding for about forty minutes, warily and hungry they got to the city, it wasn't a small town but it certainly wasn't a big one, they headed straight to Peter's brother's garage and left the van there, to the tall guy who guaranteed they have it good as new the next day. Although Bruce insisted they would eat at the hotel Peter and his brother left them no other option but join them for the family dinner, so they did, after everything they'd be going home tomorrow and all of this mess would end.

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, is anything _but_ close to the end. 
> 
> I am trying, I swear...


End file.
